


You Did Good

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Infinity Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony gets the reunion he's always wanted.





	You Did Good

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr was talking about this, and I was like "Ooo!" and here we are.

Using the Infinity gauntlet killed him. He wasn’t surprised, he’d rather expected it. It was… peaceful, actually. He’d managed to fix everything, restore half the universe and destroy Thanos. 

When he’d pulled on the gauntlet, he hadn’t known what to expect, and honestly it had been like measured breathing. Not hard necessarily, just precise. Once everyone who died had returned, Tony had enough time to smile at Peter before he died. 

It was a cliche to say that he felt like he was floating in the clouds, but that’s exactly what it felt like. “Thought I’d be in the other place,” he said. 

“And why would you be there?” an extremely familiar voice asked. 

Tony froze, unable to believe it. Tears sprang to his eyes and he prayed to Thor that he would still be there when Tony turned around. “Jarvis?” 

And there Jarvis was, smiling softly at him. He was younger than Tony remembered, but his demeanor was the same. “Hi Tony.” He held his arms wide and Tony couldn’t help but run into them, wrapping his arms tightly around Jarvis’s waist. Jarvis wasn’t as tall as he used to be. Or- well he was, but Tony had grown a little bit since Jarvis had died. Tony was still shorter than him though, and it helped him feel safe, the way Jarvis could hold him. 

“I missed you so much,” he sniffed. 

“I missed you too. But you know what, Tony?” Tony peeked up at him. “You did good. You did so good, Tony, I’m so proud of you. You’ve done so much, you worked so hard. It’s time to rest; you’ve earned it.” 

Tony glanced behind him, but turned back and nodded. “You’ll be there?” 

“The whole time.” 

Tony nodded again. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
